Home for Halloween
by emyy250
Summary: Alex has grown up and moved out, but on Halloween, he's absolutely bored and discontent. Puck decides to get to the bottom of it. Puck finds that his poor student misses his family and concludes a trip home should do the trick.


**Here's some of the characters' ages. I got this information off of the gargwiki. **

**Alexander Xanatos, born 1996, is 23 years old. Also, Alex has his fox head tattoo now. ****Nashville hatched 1978,** **18 as of 1997, is 41 years old (20 in human years). ****Tachi hatched 1998 is 21 years old (10 and half in human years). ****Artus hatched 2018 is 1 year old.**

Chapter 1

Halloween 2019

Alex looked out the window. The yard was decorated with skeletons and jack o' lanterns. He even got purple and orange lights laminating the fake gravestones. But it just didn't feel like enough. It didn't feel right. He sighed, frowning.

"What's got you so down?" Puck asked.

"Hey, Uncle Puck." Alex went to the couch and sat down.

"Well?" Puck waited.

"I'm bored and I dunno how to fix it. I tried everything." He drank his novelty beer.

"Hmm, that's a conundrum. You've been practicing with your magic?" He hummed.

"I haven't been feeling up to it." Alex admitted.

Puck immediately checked Alex for any sign of illness. He hoped Alex didn't have a virus. He found nothing, not even a hint of lethargy.

"Maybe it's an emotional thing." Puck shrugged.

"You think so?" Alex asked.

"Pretty sure. Tell me what's going on in your life." Puck sat in front of him.

"Let's see, work's been… ok. Still trying to get another raise. I didn't think a tech business would be so boring. Working with Dad was more fun. Danny's birthday was a little bit ago. Had fun there. I pranked a couple of dudes. They were asking for it. Oh, uh, I had a date last week. That went well. Might see her again. I think Mom would like her-" Alex racked his brain.

"No wonder you haven't been feeling well; you're understimulated and homesick!" Puck exclaimed.

"Huh." He grunted, thinking.

"Let's get your ass home." Puck pulled him up.

They teleported to the Eyire Building. There was a ball going on down in the lower floors. The castle had pumpkin and bat decorations. Xanatos was walking around the Great Hall checking everything. He had a black beast-esque costume. A black dog mask, a tuxedo, and some fur gloves. His hair had a few gray strands in it. He smiled when he saw his son.

"Alex! How have you been?" He hugged him.

"I'm good." Alex hugged back.

"The dummy let himself get homesick." Puck jerked his thumb at him.

Alex tried to smack him, but Puck moved out of the way. He stuck his tongue out too. Before either of them could do anything, Fox walked in. She was wearing a red dress and devil horns. Alex went to hug her.

"I missed you." Alex said.

"I did too, honey." She petted his hair.

The elevator dinged, everyone looked as Elisa stepped out. She wore Tiana's, from the Princess and the Frog, dress. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just now." Alex replied.

They hugged too. Puck blanched. Fox glared at him. Alex looked at his parents. They smiled and waved him off. Then he went with Elisa to go see the gargoyles.

They caught up as they climbed Goliath's tower. Elisa had just had a vacation and she went to the coast. Alex told her about the date he had. Elisa teased him when he said he wanted to bring her home. Alex smiled.

Goliath roared. His stone skin fell away. They heard the others wake up as well. He turned and saw them both. He hugged Elisa and Alex.

"It's been too long, Alexander." He let go.

"What're you guys up to tonight?" Alex asked.

"Katana and Angela are taking the hatchlings out. Broadway and the others are going to the block party for a bit." Goliath answered.

"I better go say hi before they all scatter." Alex waved.

Alex found Angela first. She was wearing a pale blue toga style dress with gold accents. Nashville came out of the rookery. He was wearing a scuba diver costume. Tachi had a cat onesie with holes cut for her wings and tail. Artus, Angela's and Broadway's son, was wearing a bear costume.

"Alex!" The younger two hugged him.

"Hey, you two." He knelt and hugged them.

"How've you been, Alex?" Angela asked.

"I've been fine." He said.

"That's means you got bored, right?" Nashville asked.

"So bored I needed Puck to bring me home." Alex walked over to him and patted him on the back. "I don't know how people do office jobs."

"Elisa says people have hobbies." Angela dusted off Tachi's onesie.

"Most hobbies are solitary and I like being with people." Alex replied.

"To trick them." Nashville pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. "But some of them are fun on their own."

"Angela?" Katana called.

"We're with Alex!" She called back.

"Alex-kun?" Katana walked in.

She was wearing a blue gi and black pants. Her hair was still up in a ponytail. She had her swords with her as well. Alex let Katana fuss over his clothing. He had thrown a shirt and jeans on after his shower, but they were wrinkled.

"You look good. You too, Angela." He smiled. They both nuzzled him.

"Blagh!" Artus complained.

"Am I keeping you from your candy?" Alex noogied Artus. He shrieked.

"That's enough. We should get going." Katana told him.

"See you later, kiddo." Alex let him go. Artus hugged him before following his rookery mothers.

Alex walked down the hall. He went into the gargoyle's main area, looking for anybody. His eyes drifted to the TV room. He heard noise coming there. Bronx noticed him first. He barked and jumped on Alex. Bronx licked his face.

"Hey, boy, I missed you too." Alex rubbed his sides. Bronx whined happily. He gave him a big juicy bone.

"It's been awhile, lad." Hudson got up from his chair.

"I know. I shouldn't have let the human stuff take all my time." Alex straightened.

"Are you spending the night?" He asked.

"I hope to." Alex hugged him.

"Just be sure to come back before dawn. The little ones have miss ya." Hudson said.

"I don't think my mischief will take that long." Alex chuckled.

"We'll see." He hummed.

"Hudson, who're you- Alex?!" Lexington came in. He was wearing a wizard robe. Broadway and Brooklyn looked in inside. Broadway was wearing Shakespearean clothing and Brooklyn was a pirate.

"Hey guys!" He scooped them up and squeezed.

"Not so hard!" Brooklyn grabbed his hat.

Alex let go. "I didn't realize how much I missed you all."

"We're glad you're here. You wanna come with us to the block party?" Broadway asked.

Alex thought. "I'll stop by after I hit Dad's ball."

"Starting close to home?" Lexington asked.

"I know not mess it up too much." Alex tried to soothe them, but they frowned.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" Puck popped in.

"I knew this was a possibility and yet I'm still annoyed." Brooklyn muttered.

"Oh, cheer up, grumpy pants. It's Halloween." Puck made him grin.

"Oh, joy…" He rolled his eyes.

"I needa get something quick." Alex said.

"Toodles!" Puck waved.

They went to Alex's old room. It hadn't changed since he had last seen it. Dark green walls, king sized bed, matching pine dresser and desk.

"Can you change back to Owen, just for a minute?" Alex requested.

"Very well." Puck floated to the ground.

Owen took his place. He was wearing his normal suit with a novelty tie. It had pumpkins and cats on it. Alex smiled at it before looking Owen.

"I wanna move back. Maybe keep the house for brief get-aways." Alex told him.

"We'll tell your father in the morning." Owen said.

"And I wanna quit my job too." He added.

"Very well, Alexander. I hope you enjoy the night." Owen told him.

"You too." He agreed.

They hugged. Owen had a slight pumpkin spice scent. He must have decided to make something. Alex let go. Puck replaced Owen and he floated next to Alex. Alex playfully bopped his nose and stuck his tongue out. Puck backed off.

"You get back into the spirit of things?" He asked.

"Yeah. Being home helps. I wonder why?" Alex paused.

"You thrive off of people, especially ones you love and care for. Also, you can be yourself here." Puck told him.

Alex dug through the closet. Most of his things were at his house, but he knew Fox had some things too. Alex stuffed the discarded clothes to the side, but he was running out of room.

"What're you looking for?" He asked.

"Um, it should be here. I know it… Found it!" Alex said.

Puck looked over his shoulder. He got a shirt thrown on him. Puck frowned as he tugged it off. Alex was taking off his clothes. He waved Puck off when he noticed him watching. The trickster turned around and closed his eyes.

"Ok, you can look now." Alex said.

Puck looked. He was wearing a fur vest, brown leggings and trunks. Alex had kept in shape so Puck could see his abs. And the leggings, even with the trunks, still clung to his muscular legs.

"This costume is quite drab." Puck rolled his hand.

"I'm not done yet." Alex smirked.

His eyes glowed brightly. Puck covered his eyes. When it stopped, Alex had fox ears on his head and a large, fluffy tail. His tattoo had some blue and green energy swirling beneath it. Alex had added a ghostly mist around himself, with bolts of stray magic passing through.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" Puck scratched Alex's fox ears.

Alex whined happily then shook his head. "Stop it!"

"You ready to crash the ball?" Puck grinned.

"You bet!" He grinned back.

They went to the ball, floating above the crowd. People were dressed up. Some were in costumes and others in fancy clothes. There was a band playing and waiters carrying drinks. There was a table for snacks. Alex saw his mother and father. She looked up. He wondered if she knew he was there. She smiled and turned back to her husband. Alex's tail wagged as they decided what to do first.

* * *

**I'm assuming that gargoyle babies grow a bit faster than human babies. Most animals are able to walk a few weeks after they're born.**

**-kun is a Japanese honorific meant for male children or men about the same age as each other. ****Katana is older than Alex.**

**Katana's outfit is a reference to Usagi Yojimbo.**


End file.
